Talk:Bridge Commander
Are all of the shuttles in-game of the type-6 shuttlecraft class? -- Captain MKB 14:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Anyone take notice of the shuttles per my above question? -- Captain MKB 18:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, no, I missed this when I was adding my comment below. ::They're not identified as such in the game; they're just called "Shuttle" and "Standard issue Federation shuttle", and they aren't listed in the manual. However, the ship's graphics appear identical to a Type 6 shuttlecraft. TC01 18:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Klingon ship prefixes and Romulan captains Two different questions: 1. While most of the Klingon ships listed here have the prefix "IKV", the RanKuf has the prefix "IKS". Now, Bridge Commander never mentions the prefix of the Klingon ships (only Starfleet ships have a prefix- USS- in game)... so should RanKuf be moved to "IKV"? I'm not really sure what the standard is for birds of prey, as some articles are IKS and some are IKV (and some are IKC too). 2. The footnote mentions that the Romulan "captains" are actually supposed to be "commanders"... should the relevant articles be changed to refer to them as Commanders, or will we go with what's actually in the game? TC01 18:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :In both cases we should honor was was stated/read in-game above all. In the cases of ship prefices, if a Klingon ship was never assigned a prefix, we will assign it IKS by default, otherwise we will honor whatever other prefix it uses. -- Captain MKB 18:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, the game manual can be taken into account as a data source. -- Captain MKB 18:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. The manual only lists two of the Klingon ships, the RanKuf and the JonKa, but gives both an "IKS" prefix. (It also gives IRW prefices to the Romulan ships, forgot that). TC01 18:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :As long as there are no contradictions between the manual and the game, sounds like it should be pretty clear-cut what to use. IF a ship is assigned two different prefices between sources, we create a redirect and state that both were used -- Captain MKB 18:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Information on bridge crew I'm getting stonewalled by a user that refuses to cite some additions. Is either the game or the game manual a source that states that members of the bridge crew were assigned the positions of second and third officer????? It's a simple question but I can't find anyone willing to help cite such an addition. Anyone got an angle on this? -- Captain MKB 05:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) During Data's time onboard the Sovereign, won't he become the acting second officer or would it Diaz (who was the most senior member of the bridge crew after the Captain and XO)? Maybe Data becoming the Soverign's second offcer during his assignment onboard the ship with Diaz as third officer. When Data left to reassume his duties onboard the Enterprise-E, Diaz could've (re)assumed the position of second officer with Savali as third officer. And 2 more questions- would Brex the Chief of the Boat onboard the Sovereign in addition to being chief engineer and who was the ship's chief medical officer? 18:31, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hybrid class ownership? The hybrid class is located under the Kessok ships section, but it was never used by the Kessok in game despite having tech from both races- it was used solely by the Cardassians. Should it perhaps be moved to the Cardassian ships section? AKUSSR (talk) 19:51, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :I have tentatively added it to the Cardassian section as well. I don't have the game myself, though, so I can't actually confirm who uses it and who doesn't, and until I get confirmation I'll just err on the side of caution. - Bell'Orso (talk) 21:35, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Works for me, thanks AKUSSR (talk) 21:37, November 10, 2017 (UTC)